The Cullens are Animals!
by immadzandcrazy111
Summary: Why are the Cullens Animals? What does Aro Have to do with this? Mikes involed? Will the ever be the same? Before Breaking Dawn!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hey this is my first story so plz be nice! I am not good at spelling at all. So sorry! **

**Full summery: What happens when the Cullen's become animals because of a gift from Aro? Will they ever go back to vampires? And how is Mike involved? Before Breaking dawn! Oh and I do not own Twilight Or Fed ex!**

_**Aro Pov:**_

**Yes! It's finally complete! And Perfect Timing!**

"**Jane" I call.**

" **Yes, Aro, what do you need." She said as she rushed in the thrown room.**

" **I need you to Fed Ex this box to the Cullen's, so it is there by tomorrow, with this letter." **

" **Of course Aro, but, may I ask what it is?" she questioned.**

" **Jane, have you not been getting the News letter I send out?" I ask.**

**"umm... no is it online?"**

**"Yes, why?"**

**" I do not have a email account." she said.**

**" Well them I will have to make you one." I said.**

**" umm. okay."**

**I wonder what would be a good name for her... oh. I know. **

**" The Evil Kitty" I yell as I hurry and make her account.**

**" Okay Jane, you are now The Evil Kitty. I love it!" I tell Jane.**

**" Um. Okay Aro its great." she said with a forced smile.**

**" Well, now that that is done I would like you to send this gas to the Cullen's house that will turn them into animals. I hope Emmett Love it. He is the best man/ Vampire ever. I wonder what he will turn into. Oh well I will still love him." I say.**

**" YOU. LOVE . EMMETT!!" Jane yelled.**

**" Yes. That is not important now. Send this and hurry." I yell. Jane was getting on my nerves today. she hurried and ran out of the room with the box.**

**All in a day work.....**

**A/n: sorry I know it is short but I will post more tomorrow. I am very tiered. PLZ review and I don't care if you flame but remember this is my first story****.**


	2. Chapter 2

an: Hey! Thank you for reviewing! It mad me soooo happy! So here is the Next Chapter. It is really Short but i plan to post 2 or three more chaps.! I do not own twilight or Fed Ex.

Em pov:

Today it is sunny so we r all stuck inside. Edward is playing the piano with Bella. Esme Is Planning to Redecorate the house. Rose, Alice, Me, and Jasper are Watching TV. Carlisle is Reading. I her a car driving up to our house. I look out the window and see that it is a Fed Ex Car. He rings the door bell.

" Emmett Will you please get that." Esme ask sweetly.

" Sure." I replied as I answer the door.

" How may I help you." I ask the fed ex guy.

" I have a delivery for a Emmett Cullen."

" That's me." I say as i take the box. The delivery guy leaves. I look down at the box that has a letter attach to it. I take it off and read it. OMC!!!!

" Family Meeting NOW!" I demand as every one look up at me and heads into the dinning room. I take a seat next to my wife Rosalie.

" Emmett what is this about?" ask Jasper.

" Aro sent me a letter and Package, I don't think it is good."

" Em, what dose the letter say?" ask Bella.

I put the letter out for everyone to see.

_Dear Emmett , _

_I wish to thank you for your kindness so I sent you a surprise. I know you will love it. It only last 24 hours so do not be alarmed. You will still think mostly the same._

_Il vostro inseguitore amoroso,_

_Aro._

" So do we open it?" I ask.

" I dont think it will harm us. Emmett open it." Carlisle said. I open up the box and a gas filled out into the room. I started to feel tingly. I looked around and all of my family members faces look shocked. I tooked down at my self and sall that a was a Bear and my Vampire and human family were now animals too.

**An: Hey. The next chap. will be of the animals that they are!!!! I hope you like it! I have a lot of hits and 2 reviews. so plz review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

An: Like a said this is a posting of what animals they are for the future.

Emmett: Bear

(pic. on profile)

Edward: Lion

(pic. on profile)

Bella: Lamb

(pic. on profile)

Alice: Puppy

(pic. on profile)

Jasper: Fox

(pic. on profile)

Rosalie: Cat

(pic. on profile)

Esme: Bunny

(pic. on profile)

Carlisle: Deer

(pic. on profile)


End file.
